


Salvia Knight

by Queen_Oval



Series: Salvia Kingdom [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gardener to Knight, Princess Macy is the best, lovesick Harry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: There once a garden boy, who later becomes a knight. Once there was a caged princess, who wanted to be free.or(AU of Gardener!/knight! Harry and Queen!/Princess! Macy )
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Salvia Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664473
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Salvia Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Wash your hands, you guys!  
> I hope you will like this one-shot.

In another time and world, Harry would be around the young princess.

  
  


The princess looked so lonely, never allowed to adventure outside of the castle. Every time the young gardener would see her, the young princess had melancholy sketched on her face, before being called somewhere else. 

Every time Harry saw that face, he desperately wanted to be the one to cheer her up. If only he could have a moment with her. 

“What are you doing,” Harry glanced away from the princess to his father. His father with rough bread sighed before dropping the wheelbarrow to his son,

“You are a gardener, boy,” his father growled out before heaving the garden tools, “It’s best you remember where you are in life.” 

Harry knew his father was right after all his father was a gardener.

The same was his grandfather. His great grandfather was a gardener.

The cycle will continue, Harry would be a gardener as well.

  
  


“Yes father,” Harry whispered. If only he had a chance to prove his father wrong. Harry could move from this station in life. He just needs a chance, Harry thought as he pushed the wheelbarrow catching up with his father. 

As the years go on, the garden boy continued being a garden boy. Still hopeful for a chance to talk to the young princess. Still hopeful to move from his station as a gardener into a knight that would watch over the princess. 

Fate gives the boy a chance, underneath the gazebo sat the young princess Macy crying to herself, she was not having the best of days. She wept and wept until her eyes became red.

Little did she know her soft hiccups would make the curious gardener boy investigate the sound. Once he reached the gazebo, Harry was in shock, he saw the young princess weeping to herself. 

Macy felt a presence watching her as she looked up there stood a servant looking at her. How embarrassing, Macy thought to try to save face, to avoid being more embarrassing to the servant. 

“Oh,” Macy faced the boy she has seen looking at her for some days, “Hello.”

The garden boy’s face turned bright red, causing Macy to panic,” Are you alright?”

Harry shook his head, no words could sprew out for some reason. He could not believe his luck, he was here underneath the gazebo with the young princess, he thought. 

“Y-yes,” He said choppily,” A-and you, princess?”

Macy’s eyebrows went up, “ What about me?”

“Nothing,” Harry quickly said, “It’s just that you look sad

“Oh, you saw that,” Macy whispered out trying to rub her last few droplets of tears out of her face, “Not my proudest moment.”

Harry sat down, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I want to adventure outside of the kingdom,” Macy said, “But my father said no. For a lack of a better term, I shouldn’t worry about such things. This is my kingdom and one day I will rule it.”

Harry nodded waiting for the princess to explain more. The princess shook her head, “I’m so foolish, here I am complaining of not seeing outside the kingdom. You have bigger problems, I’m sorry I should go and let you continue your work. “

Macy quickly got up from the bench, before she could leave. Harry clasped his hand around her wrist stopping her in her tracks. 

“I can seek you out and show your kingdom, your highness,” Harry said, his chest heart seeing the princess’s sad face. 

“Really?” Macy came closer to Harry, causing the boy to flush red again. 

“Yeah, I promised,” Harry said raising his pinkie finger to her, Macy looked at it before joining her finger into his. The pair started creating a plan for the princess to see her kingdom.

“My name is Macy,” The princess smiled looking at Harry. 

Harry smiled back, “Hello your highness, my name is Harry.”

Later that night, the castle was quiet. Macy was wide awake in her room waiting for Harry to get her. She heard a quick noise on her glass, the princess looked out of the window, there stood Harry smiling and all. 

“How am I supposed to get down there?” Macy asked hoping that no one heard her.

“Jump, I’ll catch you,” Harry stated simply. Macy looked at him like he grew two heads.

“Don’t overthink,” Harry said, “Just jump.”

Macy took a deep breath and jumped. The air rushing through her hair excited the young princess, Harry braced himself when he caught Macy. The pair stared at each other before laughing with one other. 

Once the pair were far away from the castle, Harry showed her the most popular sites in the kingdom. Macy watched in wonderment. She always dreamed walking around the cobblestone with her subjects. A little part of her wanted to come in the daylight to see the bustling of her people living their lives. 

Macy wondered did her people wish they could leave their fate to find something new, too? 

"Harry," Macy called out.

Harry looked at the princess, "Yes your highness?"

"Do you ever wished to you could change fate?" Macy asked she took interest in her shoes. When she didn't hear a response for Harry, Macy panicked. 

"Oh dear, here I go again, I am just a selfish person, "Macy scolded herself. she finally made a friend what did she do, she sounded like those polished princesses up to the north always complaining how life was so hard. Not caring that their people were starving and sick. 

"Yes," Harry said, "I want to be a knight. The best knight for the kingdom. I don't want to be a gardener for the rest of life, like my father and his father before him."

"Really?" Macy smiled at him coming closer to Harry, "I want to be a queen, but with real power. Not just some queen who gets to decorate the castle and host parties."

Harry smiled at the once quiet princess, all those days watching her looked melancholy, underneath there was a young woman who wanted to help her people. The pair continued their walk around the kingdom having something in common. 

Wanting to change their fate. 

“Thoughts, your highness?” Harry asked the couple continued to walk the castle coming closer and closer to view. Macy felt conflicted as her eyes gazed on the towers of her home. The castle was her home, but at the same time, it was her cage. 

A cage, that she would one day move when her father would find the right suitor. Macy didn't want to leave her home and be forced to go some new land; the more Macy thought about the more she wanted to pretend that would never happen. She just needs a chance to prove to her father. 

Macy hummed, “I had a wonderful time, I was not aware that it was in the kingdom.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed your time, your highness," Harry stated. 

The couple began to walk slower and slower as if the castle was thing they all dragged. But they have to go back. Harry would become a gardener until he died and Macy would be queen little or no power to rule the court. But a piece of her father's chess game with other rulers. 

As they squeezed themselves between the hole of the castle back into the garden. Where edelweiss and Amaryllis bloom, the pair sat under the gazebo.

"Hey Harry," Macy called to the garden boy.

"Yes your highness," Harry said

Macy shook her head, "When we are alone you can say name my name you know."

Harry was shocked by her statement, "Yes you-I means yes Macy." 

Macy gave a small laugh at his antics, "Can you promise me something."

"Of course, " Harry said as he lifted his pinkie. 

"We will try our very best, in moving from our stations into something new," Macy said as she looked at him the eyes. Macy lifted her pinkie to intertwine with his. 

"Cause one day you will be my knight," Macy said before letting go of his pinkie. 

The pair made it back to Macy's room before they split away from Harry touched her hand one more time, “I hope I will see you again.”

Macy gave a shy smile before looking at Harry, “I hope so too.” 

Before Harry could walk away Macy gave a quick peck on his cheek, as soon as she did that she quickly closed her door. 

Leaving the poor garden boy flushed as he held his hand on his right cheek. 

  
  



End file.
